


Кое-что   новенькое

by Scofie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral, Orgasm, PWP, Smut, facesitting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie
Summary: Её новый бойфренд жаждет заняться с ней оральным сексом, но Рей без конца ему отказывает, потому что никогда прежде кайфа от этого она не получала. Но, возможно, ей просто не хватало того самого мужчины, который сделал бы всё правильно?





	Кое-что   новенькое

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [something new](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259638) by [coffeeandcigarettesplease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcigarettesplease/pseuds/coffeeandcigarettesplease). 



Рей прямо в восторге от своего нового бойфренда.

Абсолютно всё в нём идеально.

Он великолепен; член у него большой, и по утрам в воскресенье он обожает поспать подольше. А ещё он не отказывается побегать с ней в Центральном парке, несмотря на то, что там извечная невыносимая толкучка — одна из причин, по которой Рей влюбилась в город. Главное — люди смотрят. И, кажется, её новый бойфренд ничуть не возражает, пока они, вспотевшие и задыхающиеся, бок о бок бегут вокруг озера.

Его зовут Бен. Он — большой плюшевый мишка. И Рей втайне считает, что он может быть _тем самым_. Типа как в тех девчачьих фильмах, которые на протяжении многих лет её заставляла смотреть Роуз (особенно те, что с Кейт Хадсон или с участием молодого Тома Хэнкса — а с недавних пор те, что основаны на книгах Николаса Спаркса). Рей терпеть не может фильмы без экшена или космических кораблей, но всё же терпеливо смотрит их, как хорошая подруга, а потом настаивает на просмотре Крепкого Орешка, когда ей выпадает выбирать. Должен же быть баланс, верно?

И всё же есть в отношениях с Беном один минус. Нет между ними равновесия — отношения их болезненно односторонние. Он обращается с Рей как с принцессой, и это удивительно. Ради неё он готов сделать всё, что угодно, а взамен практически ничего не требует. И, по большому счёту, это не должно сводить её с ума. Но есть одна-единственная малюсенькая, крошечная претензия, которую Рей находит в горе мышц, волнистых чёрных волосах и золотисто-карих глазах. Он приносит ей пончики в постель, пьёт чёрный кофе, и, несмотря на то, что ежедневно надевает на работу строгие костюмы, обожает слушать металл — музыку, на которой она выросла. На первый взгляд он выглядит как один из типичных мудил с Уолл-Стрит, которые притворяются, будто их время важнее, чем чьё-либо ещё. Как один из тех парней, который не уступил бы своё место в метро — в которое его загнали бы под дулом пистолета, не иначе.

Больше всего её в нём смущает... Ну... Его _аппетит_.

— Ну, пожалуйста, малышка, — воркует он, когда они, наконец, ложатся в постель после столь долгого дня в разных офисах. — Просто разреши мне. 

— Нет, не надо, — каждый раз отвечает Рей, схватив его за уши и потянув на себя. Каждый раз отрепетированным движением она смачно целует его, отвлекая от _этого_ и быстро возвращая их на удобную территорию. Территорию, где его рот не будет касаться её киски.

Просто всё это так... неловко! Ну почему ему так сильно хочется это сделать? Почему Бен не ведёт себя как прежние её партнеры? Почему не настаивает, чтобы, пропустив прелюдию, сразу приступить к делу? Всё равно Рей едва не кончает от одного лишь прикосновения к сверхчувствительному клитору; простейшее действие подобно пузырькам шампанского у неё в животе, отчего она не может перестать ёрзать. 

Плюс ко всему — что если на вкус она окажется не очень? Да и как вообще _это_ может иметь хороший привкус? Она пунцовеет, сидя во вращающемся кресле в офисе. Усердно делая вид, будто работает над финансовыми отчетами, Рей с тревогой грызёт ногти.

Прошлой ночью он прямо расстроился из-за отказа, скатившись с неё. Сказал, что слишком устал, несмотря на впечатляющий стояк, о который она тёрлась всего несколько мгновений назад. И тогда Рей почувствовала знакомый укол отторжения. Страх быть покинутой ей отлично известен. Стиснул внутренности и стал причиной изжоги. Устроившись рядом с Беном, Рей оказалась не в состоянии успокоиться и расслабленно уснуть. 

Утром всё было в порядке. Прежде чем отправиться на работу, Бен поцеловал её в лоб и прошептал, что она очень красива, но Рей всё равно не отпускает подавляющий страх; ей страшно, что он тоже её покинет. Прямо как родители. Как и предыдущие парни. Все, о ком она заботится (за исключением Роуз и Финна, а также По, финнова парня), в конце концов, всегда уходят.

Проведя целое утро в мучениях, она строчит смс Роуз.

**Рей**  
_Думаешь, Бен бросит меня, если я не дам себе отлизать ?  
Я не шучу, пожалуйста, отнесись к вопросу серьёзно._

**Роуз**  
_ГОСПОДИ да дай ты ему это сделать_  
тебе понравится  
а если не дашь, я не буду с тобой дружить. ;)  


— Спасибо, помогла, — ворчит Рей. Шагая на обед, она думает написать Бену, но не хочет казаться прилипчивой, достающей и надоедливой. Ей хочется убедиться, что он не изменил о ней своего мнения, не разобрался, насколько она ужасающе неадекватна в качестве человеческого существа, не понял, наконец, насколько маловероятны их отношения. Отправив ему рандомные смайлики, она мгновенно сожалеет о своём решении и запихивает мобильник в сумку до конца рабочего дня.

Путь домой на метро всегда долог. Проживая в Парк-Слоуп, Рей работает на Манхэттене. Она оплачивает поездки на работу, экономя на аренде; Бен никогда не жаловался на её квартиру на шестом этаже, потому что лифт — страшнючий и древний — _работает_ , хотя Рей никогда им и не пользуется. 

Вернувшись домой, она скидывает туфли и, расстегнув пуговицы, выскальзывает из надетой ею юбки-карандаша. Сейчас лето; она распахивает окно в спальне. Технически её квартира это крохотная студия в форме буквы L, в которой обитает лишь она, а теперь и Бен, он остаётся у неё скорее чаще, чем реже. Для неё — _для них_ — места вполне хватает. 

Она переодевается в коротенькие хлопчатобумажные шортики и топ, который открывает подтянутый, загорелый животик. Рей избавляется и от бюстгальтера — она полна решимости соблазнить своего бойфренда, едва тот войдёт в двери. Желая разогреться, она вскрывает бутылку его дорогущего пива и делает несколько больших глотков.

Рей собирается последовать совету Роуз. Она позволит ему сделать _это_. Сегодня.

Ужасно заморочившись, она решает принять душ, где тщательнейшим образом сбривает всё, что находится ниже талии (с подмышками она расправилась ещё утром). Намылившись, она немного увлекается, удерживая съёмную душевую насадку между бёдер. Она пытается насладиться ощущением, с которым вода брызжет на клитор... но от этого у неё лишь ноги дрожат и дёргается живот. Это возбуждает, но ей недостаточно — совершенно недостаточно. С разочарованным рыком она вешает душ обратно на крючок и вырубает воду.

Натянув шорты и топ обратно, Рей открывает ещё одно пиво. Уже почти шесть; Бен должен вернуться с минуты на минуту. Вытащив телефон из сумки, она не находит ни одной смс-ки — даже в ответ на её безумное сообщение из эмодзи. Она просто со всех сторон облажалась. 

Но вот она слышит свист в коридоре. Дверная ручка поворачивается и входит Бен — красивый такой; рукава его рубашки закатаны. Обычно ей удаётся по состоянию волос оценить, каким выдался его день — сегодня у него на голове дикий беспорядок. Рей вручает ему начатое пиво; он опустошает бутылку двумя большими глотками.

— Долгий день? — спрашивает она, наблюдая, как он расстёгивает рубашку, выпростав ту из брюк. Есть нечто очень сексуальное в том, как он делает это; как мужчина, вернувшийся домой с работы, постепенно становится мягче, расслабленнее. Потянувшись, Рей стаскивает рубашку с широких мускулистых плеч. Ей очень нравится его тело, такое большое, мощное и сильное. До встречи с Беном Рей никогда не ощущала себя хрупкой. Он же обращается с ней как с заветным, драгоценным сокровищем.

— Ужасно долгий, — вздыхает Бен. Большими ладонями он скользит вверх по её рукам, плечам, по изгибу позвоночника и маленьким ямочкам над задницей. Которую он сжимает, ухмыляясь. — Мне нравится эта майка, кстати. Классная, — говорит Бен, потянув затвердевший сосок сквозь материал. Рей дрожит от тепла, разлившегося по венам и сосредоточившегося в самом центре.

— Надела её только для тебя, — шепчет она, встав на цыпочки и поцеловав его.

В её новом бойфренде Рей нравится ещё одна вещь: у него мягчайшие, полнейшие губы, с которыми ей только приходилось сталкиваться. Она любит покусывать их, пощипывать и посасывать, вызывая тем самым потрясающие звуки из уст её красавца-кавалера. Наклонившись, он как следует целует её в ответ, сплетая их языки грешнейшим образом, из-за которого у неё пальцы на ногах поджимаются.

— Ты резвая, — комментирует Бен, стоит им, задыхающимся, разъединиться. Чувствуя своим животом его стремительно увеличивающуюся твёрдость, она склоняет голову набок; влажные локоны скользят по веснушчатому плечу.

— Жалуешься? — игриво интересуется она.

— Никогда! — снова завладев её ртом, Бен мягко подталкивает Рей назад, сквозь открытую арку, прямиком в спальню. Игриво опустив её на мятую кровать, он начинает расправляться с ремнём. Застенчиво улыбнувшись, Рей тянет за краешек топа, задирая майку всё выше и выше, так близко к обнажению торчком стоящих бутонов груди.

— Рей, ты меня убиваешь. — опустившись перед ней на колени, меж слегка разведённых бёдер, Бен наклоняется вперёд, ныряет под тонкий материал и ловит ртом ноющий сосок. Выгнув спину, Рей откидывает голову назад, стоит удовольствию заполнить нервную систему. Она тихонько стонет, когда он начинает сосать сильнее, втягивая больше плоти в свой горячий рот.

Рей жадно дёргает его за волосы, когда он, не отрываясь от груди, касается её между ног, поглаживая киску. Она мокрая — от игры в душе, но в основном от его нетерпеливого внимания — и Бен стонет ей в кожу, когда чувствует, как она течёт сквозь хлопковые шорты.

— Дай мне попробовать тебя на вкус, — шепчет он ей в грудь. — Позволь мне, пожалуйста, Рей, Богом клянусь, тебе будет так хорошо, просто, пожалуйста, блядь, разреши... — Бен несёт ерунду, от которой у неё внутри разливается тепло. Разрумянившаяся и довольная, она драматично вздыхает, делая вид, будто действительно взвешивает все за и против. Рыкнув, он кусает её.

— Хорошо, — стонет она и хихикает, когда Бен, откинув голову, недоверчиво смотрит на неё. Как будто он только что в лотерею выиграл. Как будто раньше времени наступило Рождество.

— _Наконец-то_ , — с облегчением выдыхает Бен, скользнув вниз по её телу, а затем и с кровати. Сильные руки, взяв Рей под коленки, тащат её к краю. Теперь длинные ноги обхватывают Бена, и он медленно облизывает губы. Его золотисто-карий взгляд опускается к её промежности. Будто это — отдельная часть её тела, не связанная с ней.

— Только... Если тебе не понравится, или это займёт слишком много времени, просто остановись, — предупреждает Рей нервным, дрожащим голосом. То, как он смотрит на её центр, немного нервирует. Он смотрит так, словно она — восхитительное жаркое из горшочка, выложенное на блюдечке, а он не ел в течение нескольких дней. Есть нечто животное в его обычно крайне контролируемых чертах. Рей сглатывает, стоит ему начать медленно стаскивать шорты вниз по ногам.

— Дай знать, когда решишь сдаться, — это всё, что говорит Бен, прежде чем, расставив её бёдра пошире, нагнуться, приблизить лицо к складочкам.

Волнуясь, Рей с беспокойством стискивает простыню. Почувствовав, как его дыхание обжигает влажную плоть, она ёрзает.

— Не шевелись, — предупреждает Бен. Довольно долго он ничего не делает, и Рей жалобно скулит. — Терпение, котёнок. 

Он улыбается, она раздражённо хмыкает. Затем его язык, горячий и дразнящий, скользит по стыку губ, а затем между ними. Чуть выше, над клитором, потом ниже, обратно ко входу, который без её воли сжимается вокруг него.

— Чёрт, — всхлипывает Рей, не потому, что это потрясающе или что-то такое — ладно, это, типа, приятно — но потому, что ей стыдно. Напевая, Бен работает языком, лаская скользкую, розовую киску. Широкими движениями он зализывает клитор, прежде чем грубо всосать его в рот, и это, понимает Рей, _очень приятно_. 

— Ещё, — скулит она. Не контролируя себя, она дёргает бёдрами и, столкнувшись с его носом, унижено прячет лицо в ладонях.

— Помедленнее, Рей. Просто наслаждайся. Прям как я, — мурлычет Бен. От его слов Рей дрожит — ему действительно это по кайфу? Глубоко дыша, она желает, чтобы тело расслабилось, пока он посасывает и облизывает её. Он приближает её к краю, но этого недостаточно. Покусывая клитор, он скользит внутрь неё пальцем, который сгибает, ища правильный угол. И касается особого местечка внутри неё, из-за чего дыхание Рей сбивается, а подошвы ног начинает покалывать. 

— Вот... Так! — восклицает Рей. Она прижимает бедро к его лицу, и Бен, кажется, ещё глубже вжимается в неё. Она пытается не умереть от смущения, когда его подбородок и нос трутся о киску. В сочетании с его пальцем, этого почти достаточно.

— Ну же, Рей, — говорит Бен, добавляя ещё один палец, который восхитительно её растягивает. Она тихонько стонет. — Позволь дать тебе то, в чём ты нуждаешься, котёнок.

— Так я никогда не кончала, — признаётся она, наблюдая, как его брови почти исчезают под волнистыми тёмными волосами, падающими на лоб. — Тебе не обязательно продолжать, правда, ничего страшного.

— Даже не надейся, — фыркает Бен. Двигаясь быстро, он хватает её и, перевернувшись, плюхается на спину. Она оказывается на нём. — Сядь мне на лицо, детка.

— _Что_?! Нет! — качая головой, она пытается отползти туда, где из трусов выпирает стояк, но массивные ручища Бена ловят её и тянут вверх по груди. Сжав её твёрдые ягодицы, он впивается зубами в бедро. Рей визжит.

— Рей, я хочу, чтобы ты оседлала мое ёбаное лицо. Поднимайся сюда, — рычит Бен. Из золотистых глаз исчезает дразнящий, игривый свет; взгляд темнеет, когда зрачки расширяются от желания.

— Разве я... Не задушу тебя? — спрашивает она тихим, взволнованным голосом.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — отвечает Бен. Он быстро теряет терпение. — А теперь поди сюда, чтобы я мог продолжить дегустацию. Пожалуйста.

Она вздыхает, но ползёт вперёд, расставив колени по обе стороны его головы; теперь киска парит над его лицом. Она чувствует себя так неловко, но он тянется и обхватывает руками бедра, приближая её к себе. Теперь ему не нужно подниматься, чтобы до неё дотянуться. Рей хватается за изголовье кровати.

Угол помогает, признаёт Рей. Сначала он трахает её языком, но вскоре возвращает пальцы. Бен едва-едва, мягкими движениями бабочки, касается клитора. Внутри неё три пальца, и Рей стонет, глубоким, хриплым и похотливым голосом, едва удовольствие начинает выстраиваться на прочной, заложенной им основе.

Прежде чем осознаёт, что делает, Рей трётся киской об его лицо. Глубокий стон зарождается в груди Бена, и она выгибается, дёрнув бёдрами вниз, из-за чего его подбородок вжимается в пучок нервов. Она хочет, чтобы его пальцы, язык, лицо — всё это — вспыхнуло напротив и глубоко внутри неё. Удивительно гибкие губы смыкаются вокруг клитора, и Рей чувствует, как глаза закатываются в сладчайшей агонии.

Бен приглушенно стонет прямо в её центр, пока она трётся о него, наслаждаясь скручиванием в области таза. Шар тепла становится всё ярче и жарче с каждым движением тела. Одна рука, опустившись, путается в его волосах — Бен одобрительно хмыкает — а вторая до побелевших костяшек стискивает спинку кровати.

— Я сейчас... Я сейчас... — она недоверчиво задыхается. — Бен... Ах, да, _дадада_! Я сейчас кончу! 

И она задерживает дыхание, едва тело замирает, а мышцы напрягаются. Задыхаясь в восторге и удивлении, она взрывается, конечности и разогретую кожу покалывает. На короткое время зрение белеет, в ушах стучит кровь, пока она двигается у него на лице, а киска сжимается на его пальцах. Этот оргазм — лучший из всех когда-либо испытанных ею. Волны удовольствия обрушиваются на неё, и Рей ослабляет хватку на мягких волосах Бена, чтобы не вырвать их с корнем.

Не чувствуя в себе не единой косточки, Рей соскальзывает со своего нового бойфренда, рухнув рядом с ним и пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Ухмыляясь, Бен театрально облизывает губы. На его подбородке и носу до сих пор видны следы её возбуждения.

— Ладно, ты был прав, — выдыхает Рей, подняв руки в знак капитуляции. — Можешь делать это в любое время.

В тот момент, когда он подминает её под себя, Рей думает о том, что больше всего в своём новом бойфренде она обожает эту его способность заставить её попробовать что-нибудь новенькое. И иногда — ладно, большую часть времени — он оказывается прав.


End file.
